


The Magi's Gift

by Squid_Ink



Series: The Fiery Templar and the Fearless Assassin [16]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Story, F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8996071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squid_Ink/pseuds/Squid_Ink
Summary: On Christmas Eve in order to get a present for each other, Arno and Élise sacrifice their most precious thing in order to do so. Merry Christmas!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [mariyam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariyam/gifts), [MohawkWoman](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MohawkWoman), [TheSolarSurfer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSolarSurfer/gifts), [turquoisetacos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisetacos/gifts), [atemplarteaparty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atemplarteaparty/gifts).



"Good morning Seattle, and Merry Christmas everyone!" the DJ on the radio said. Élise turned it off and poked the corner of Arno's mouth with a strip of bacon. He grumbled, batting it away with a hand. She giggled, doing it again, getting the same result.

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey," she cooed, kissing his cheek. He opened his eyes at her, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Is that the last of the bacon?" he asked.

"Almost," she bit the strip, savoring the delicious taste of the bacon. "I made you breakfast," she said.

"What a good little wife you are," Arno said as he sat up. He stretched with a yawn, rubbing his head. "Making your poor overworked husband breakfast."

"You know I can very easily eat this egg and bacon sandwich myself, _I made_ it after all," Élise said, holding the plate.

"I'm teasing," Arno informed her, smiling. She returned his smile at sat on the bed next to him before handing the plate over to him. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, though Christmas is technically tomorrow," Élise said, tapping his nose. "I can't believe we couldn't afford a real tree. I always had one growing up."

"What's wrong with our tree?" Arno asked, pointing to the construction paper tree taped up to the wall of their one-bedroom apartment. "I like it."

"Arno, Léon and his friends from that Boys and Girls Club you volunteer at made it for you," Élise said, deadpan. "I mean; a plastic tree would've been better than this."

"I'm sorry, I'll get a plastic tree next year," Arno said, and bit into his breakfast sandwich. The yoke oozed down, splattering golden yellow on the plate. "Mm, this is good," he mumbled. Élise smiled, pleased he enjoyed her cooking. He watched her eat the left over bacon, one hand playing with her necklace. "You know," he said around a mouthful before swallowing, "it's a real shame you don't have a nice jewelry box to put that necklace in."

"I know," Élise agreed, "it was my mother's. I miss her."

"I miss my father too," Arno whispered. He grabbed his pocket watch and popped it open. "Shit, I'm going to be late for work. If I'm late, Malik is going to fire me." He took a huge bit of his sandwich, before handing her the plate. He swallowed, as he dressed, and tried not to trip over the blankets and the laundry that needed to be done. "You can have the rest."

"Okay," Élise chuckled, and snapped up the watch that Arno had dropped on the bed in his haste to get dress. "Don't forget this, maybe you'll get lucky and find some string to tie it to your belt."

"Wouldn't that be nice," Arno agreed as he pulled on his Starbucks shirt. He tugged on his coat. Élise smiled, sliding off the mattress that was their bed. She picked up a scarf and tied it around his neck.

"You be careful out there today, it's going to be crazy and hectic," Élise said, "tonight we'll have a nice little Christmas, with our lovely paper tree."

"Aw, you're warming up to it," Arno teased. Élise chuckled and grabbed the knit cap and tugged it on his head.

"Now you better go," she handed him his pocket watch, "don't miss your buss and be late for work."

He kissed her quickly before leave. "I won't, lock up before you leave!" he shouted and left their little apartment. Élise smiled as he left.

"I will, Arno," Élise whispered.

* * *

 

Arno made it to the Starbucks he worked at, slipped into the employee room, dawned his green robe and slipped behind the counter before Malik could spot him. "Where the hell have you been Arno?" Shaun hissed, before smiling at a costumer. "I've been lying through my teeth for almost thirty minutes!"

"Sorry, but the buss was running late," Arno grumbled. "Thanks for covering me."

"Are you sure I can't get a date with you as payment for risking my job for you?" Shaun asked, side-eyeing Arno's butt. Arno gave Shaun a cocky smirk and held up his left hand.

"Sorry, married and very happy too," Arno said, smiling.

"And we all know that's a wonderful lie we tell ourselves," Shaun sighed, "very well you owe me pizza."

"Deal," Arno agreed, and went about making the coffee as Shaun rattled off the orders. The rhythm of working and making the drinks soon took over and Arno just had to keep telling himself, he just had to make it through this shift and then run to the little store two streets over and pick up Élise's jewelry box before the place closed.

"Dorian," a voice said behind him. Arno swallowed, turning around to see his boss.

"Olivier, Merry Christmas," Arno said.

"Charmed," Olivier made a sour face, "I was just wondering were you by chance _late again_ this morning?"

"Oh of course not," Arno said, "you know me. I was here on time."

"You were late," Olivier said. "Don't lie to me, Dorian. The third time this week! I won't have it anymore. So, to make sure you won't be late again, you're staying an hour after work."

"Wh-what? An hour," Arno gasped, "Look, Olivier the buss was running late and—"

"You should've gotten on an earlier one."

"I need to get to this store that's two streets down and—"

"Should've come earlier."

"And its Christmas and this is a gift for my wife."

"Ah yes," Olivier sneered, "the beautiful Élise. Well, I don't care about Christmas and I don't care about your crumbling marriage, either. You're staying an hour after work and that is final. I don't want to hear any more complaints about you for the rest of the day."

"Yes, Olivier," Arno muttered. Olivier gave Arno a self-satisfying smile before walking off. "Crumbling marriage, my marriage isn't crumbling, we're just… taking our time."

"Don't let him get to you chap," Shaun said. "The man seriously needs to get laid."

"Let's just hope I can survive the rest of the work day," Arno said.

* * *

 

"Élise, Élise," Evie said, a bright smile on her face. Élise forced one on her face as well. "So, glad I caught up to you."

"Really? What's this about? Did I do something wrong?" Élise asked.

Evie sighed, looking at the cartful of books near Élise. "No, it's just that there's a new company policy. We got rid of the new books section for Fantasy/Scifi, so just," she grabbed _The Blood Mirror_ , "shelve it with all the rest."

"But wouldn't the costumers have trouble finding new books? Especially if it isn't really a new book but just got realized in paperback?"

"Look," Evie said, "I don't make the rules. I just follow them. You should too."

"Yeah, I _should_ ," Élise sneered, taking the book back from Evie.

"Well, I better let you get back to shelving books," Evie said and walked off. Élise frowned, mouthing _bitch_ as she turned away.

"Psst, is my sister gone?" a voice said, Élise scowled and pushed the book cart to the side.

"Jacob," Élise whispered, "what are you doing here?"

"Hiding," Jacob said, "what else? How's the hubby?"

"Hubby?" Élise arched a brow. "Did you just refer—"

"Husbando, hub-hub, hubby-bubby," Jacob rolled his eyes, "Arno? How's he?"

"Arno, my _husband_ ," Élise said, "is fine. He's at work right now. And you should be elsewhere otherwise Evie will have my hide and I need the money."

"I could just lend you some," Jacob said.

"No thank you Jacob," Élise said, "that's sweet, but I got it. Henry said he's going to issue the checks a week early because the holidays and everyone needs the cash boost."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, not with my sister bossing him around," Jacob warned. "But maybe Greenie will come through. Best of luck. I'm going to go back to GameStop and act like I didn't have a super long bathroom break." Jacob gave Élise a quick hug. "Hang in there Élise," Jacob winked at her before cupping his hands about his mouth, "Merry Christmas Evie Frye!"

"Bye Jacob," Élise chuckled and began to redo the book shelves.

* * *

 

It was an hour before closing and Arno had hoped that he would have an easy rest of his shift. Alas, that one customer everyone hated was in the shop. Arno tried to keep his smile on his face, and tried not to crush anything as Desmond hemmed and hahhed about what he wanted. Shaun leaned over the counter glowering at Rebecca. " _Make_ him _pick_ some _thing_!" he hissed.

"What if I… nah," Desmond shook his head.

"Desmond, just go with your usual," Lucy said.

"I want to try something different," Desmond said, staring at the menu. There was a peppermint mocha, gingerbread mocha, and an eggnog mocha, among other things. "What do you recommend?"

"I like them all," Arno said. "Though not if Shaun makes them."

"I heard that Arno," Shaun growled. Arno winked at him.

"But seriously Desmond, just go with your usual."

"I want to try something different," Desmond insisted. Arno groaned, and silently prayed that Desmond would just give in and order his usual coffee like he always did. "What do you think I should get?"

"Your usual Desmond," Shaun said. "Now, let Arno ring up your usual and—"

"It's Christmas Eve and I want to try something different," Desmond protested.

"Hey, you up front!" someone shouted from the back. "Hurry up and order already!"

Desmond turned and spotted the man that shouted. He scowled. "Can it Lynch," Desmond spat, before looking at Arno, "what's your favorite drink?"

"You know what?" Arno said, finally losing his patience, "I don't care." He took off the apron and handed it to Shaun, "I quit!" he said, turning and running right into Olivier.

"Dorian," Olivier said, "what is the—"

"I quit," Arno said, "you can send me my last check to my apartment." He pulled out his pocket watch and checked the time. "I have to go and buy a gift for my wife," he said, grabbing his coat and shoving it on. He didn't realize his wallet had dropped out of his coat pocket and onto the floor. "Bye Shaun," he said, wrapping the red scarf Élise knitted for him around his neck. He waved at his friend as he left, and leaving Olivier sputtering in disbelief.

* * *

 

Élise stared at Henry when her shift ended. "Wh-What do you mean you aren't issuing the checks early this year?" Élise asked, hardly believing that Henry would not do his Christmas special of giving all the employees their checks a week early. "I've worked here for two years and every year since you've hired me, you always gave everyone their last December paycheck on Christmas Eve."

"I know, but this year I've decided to not do that," Henry said.

"Why? What changed?" Élise said.

"Evie talked—"

"Of course," Élise snorted, "Evie. Alright fine," Élise snapped, "have it your way." She played with her necklace. "I'll be leaving now, if that's okay with you, _Mr._ Green?"

"Élise, I—"

"No, I get it," Élise said, "I quit too." Élise gathered her things, and stormed out of the Barnes and Noble. She headed to the jewelry store on the other side of the mall. Her heart heavy as she knew she didn't have enough money. She entered the brightly lit jewelry store, admiring the pretty items for sale. She breathed a bit easier when she saw the platinum pocket watch chain still in the display case.

"Ah, my favorite window shopper," the jeweler said. "How can I help you?"

"I'm here for that watch chain," Élise said, pointing to the item she had been eyeing all December.

"You have good taste," the jeweler said, "it's on sale too because of the holidays. It's $300 right now."

Élise's heart sank. She didn't have that kind of money on her. "Well, I… I was hoping we c-could trade."

"Trade? Ma'am this isn't a pawn shop," the jeweler said.

"I know, I know," Élise said, "it's just that the chain isn't for me, it's for my husband. It'll look lovely with his pocket watch and that way he won't lose it."

"Touching story ma'am, but—"

"I'll give you this in exchange," Élise said, desperate. She took off her mother's necklace and held it up to the man. "Solid gold with real rubies," she said. The jeweler took it from Élise and looked it over.

"The craftsmanship is exquisite," he said, "I could definitely make a profit off of this."

"All I want is that platinum chain," Élise said, "please. My husband and I don't make a lot of money and its Christmas. I just want to get him one nice thing."

The jeweler sighed, setting Élise's necklace down. "Normally," he said, "I won't do this, but for you I'll make an exception. I'll accept this necklace as payment." He set the necklace on a little table covered in black velvet, Élise felt tears prick her eyes as she offered up the only thing she had left of her mother's for Arno's Christmas present. The jeweler unlocked the case and grabbed the watch chain. He put in a little velvet box and even wrapped it for her. "There you go, ma'am," he said.

Tearfully Élise accepted the box. "Thank you, sir, thank you so much," she said, "my husband will be so happy with this."

The jeweler smiled, "I hope so. Merry Christmas." Élise nodded, glanced once more at her necklace before leaving and heading home.

* * *

 

He had nearly panicked when he didn't have his wallet in his coat pocket, but Arno got a text from Shaun saying he had his wallet and that he'll get it after Christmas. "Well, fuck," Arno muttered. There was no way he would be able to buy Élise's jewelry box now. Even if he did have the cash on hand. He reached the store in time, and stood outside it, staring at the box he wanted, shivering. He checked his watch, and decided that he might as well try to barter with the man.

"What do you want? I'm about to close," the man said. Arno swallowed, fiddling with the scarf around his neck. He walked up to the counter and set his watch on the table top.

"I'd like to trade my watch for that jewelry box in the window," Arno said.

"Have you lost your mind? This isn't the eleventh century," the man said.

"Please, sir," Arno said, "the jewelry box is for my wife. It's a Christmas present." Arno bowed his head, "We don't make much, and I want to get her something nice this year for Christmas." He held up his watch, remembering how his father had given it to him before he died. "My father gave me this watch. Family heirloom, been in th family since the 18th Century, rule silver, been refurbished twice. Please, it's probably worth more than that jewelry box."

The man looked at the watch. "It's in great condition. 18th Century you say?"

"That's what my father told me," Arno said. "Please, the box isn't for me. It's for my wife. She… she means everything to me. I'd buy her the moon if I could."

The man chuckled, shaking the watch at Arno. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. "Give this pretty watch up?"

Arno swallowed. "Yes," he said. "I do."

"Very well," the man said, "I'll accept this as payment." He set the watch in an open strong box before fetching the jewelry box from the window. He even wrapped it for Arno before handing it to him. "I hope this makes your wife happy."

"Me too," Arno said, he accepted the wrapped box. "Merry Christmas." The man inclined his head and Arno left the shop.

* * *

 

They had turned the lights out in the little apartment, using candles instead, to create a more festive atmosphere. They sat on their bed, snuggled up against each other since they didn't have a couch watching _It's a Wonderful Life_ on Élise's old laptop. The movie ended around midnight.

"Look," Arno said, pointing to the clock on the screen. "Midnight."

"Officially Christmas," Élise said, smiling. She kissed Arno's cheek. "We can exchange gifts."

"Yes, let's," Arno said, setting her laptop aside and picking up his wrapped gift. Élise smiled at him, when he straightened holding out her gift. He chuckled, taking it and handing his off to her. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Arno," Élise said. They unwrapped their gifts. Élise's heart leapt into her throat when she saw the beautifully carved box. "Is this…" she opened to see the sectioned off velvet interior, "it's a jewelry box," Élise said, her lips trembling, "for my necklace."

Arno couldn't help but grin when he saw the platinum chain glittering in the candle light. "A watch chain," he whispered, only then did his heart sink, "for my pocket watch."

"Arno?" Élise asked, noting his crestfallen look.

"I traded my watch to get you that jewelry box," Arno muttered, dejected. "I wanted you to have something nice for Christmas."

"Oh Arno," Élise said, smiling sadly at him, "I traded my necklace to get you that watch chain."

Arno's eyes grew wide and he chuckled softly. "Élise," Arno whispered, pulling her close and kissing her temple. "I love you," he said, smiling at her.

"I love you too," Élise replied, "Merry Christmas, Arno."

"Merry Christmas, Élise," Arno said.

_It's not about the gift given but the love behind the gift._ _—_ _Anonymous_

**Author's Note:**

> Assassin's Creed (c) Ubisoft 
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!
> 
> Save an author; leave a review.


End file.
